Conventionally, a position detection device is known, which detects a rotation angle of a throttle valve of an electronic control throttle used for a vehicle, a rotation angle of an accelerator pedal of an accelerator-pedal module, or a displacement amount of a clutch actuator.
A position detection device described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4367473) includes two hall ICs as magnetic detection elements. In a manufacturing process of the position detection device, firstly, a primary molded product is formed by resin-molding to hold the two hall ICs and a wiring connected to lead wires of the hall ICs. Next, the wiring protruded from the primary molded product is connected to a terminal by welding. Subsequently, secondary molding is performed with resin to hold the primary molded product, the wiring and the terminal. Accordingly, the position detection device is completed.
By the way, there is a position detection device having two hall ICs, and there is a position detection device having a single hall IC. The position detection device described in Patent Document 1 uses the primary molded product in which the two hall ICs are molded, but common use of components is not considered. Thus, this primary molded product cannot be used as a position detection device including a single hall IC. Therefore, when the position detection device having the single hall IC is manufactured, a primary molded product having a single hall IC is required to be designed and manufactured newly, and a manufacturing cost may increase.
Moreover, when a variety of position detection devices are manufactured, the primary molded product having two hall ICs and the primary molded product having a single hall IC are necessarily stored separately, and a cost for parts control may increase.